


Text Me in The Morning

by maghatter55



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghatter55/pseuds/maghatter55
Summary: Song fic to the song “Text Me in the Morning” by Neon Trees. Could be expanded if requested.





	Text Me in The Morning

"Text Me In The Morning"

We danced a tango 'till our heads got dizzy  
I felt your body heat: a damsel in distress

Her body was moving right in sync against my thighs, that delicious ass of hers moving in time to the music and the sway of my hips. I could barely see her face in the dim light of the club, brown eyes lighting up every time the pulsing neon lights flashed. The song ended and cheering erupted around us. Our eyes were still locked trying to figure out what we saw inside.  
Luke had recommended that I take a night off before one of my biggest meetings tomorrow. He checked out some clubs in the area of our hotel, gave the address to the cab driver and sent me on my way to have a good time. The only advice he gave me was to avoid drawing attention to myself so I could avoid creating a commotion.   
When I first walked into the club I was really thinking that I would not be enjoying this evening, so leaning against the bar I ordered a drink. That was when I first caught her eye. She was on the dance floor with someone who looked to be her friend. That short red dress with the deep V-neck she was wearing hugged her curves so well and black heels turning into legs that went on for miles. She saw me staring and winked. I was entranced and I was not leaving until I had at least her name.  
Knocking back my drink I strode into the middle of the dance floor, right next to her. She turned around feeling my hands on her hips, moving our bodies together with the beat of the music. Our eyes did not stray even when the song ended, and another started. This one was faster with Hispanic beat to it. Her hands reached behind my head, stretching her mouth next to my ear, pulling her body flush against mine.  
“Do you know how to tango?” Her voice sounded like sex, so good but so dangerous. In that moment I sent a silent thank you to my mother for the dance lessons she got for me as a young boy. In response I spun her around and pulled her close up to me, our hands moving to get ready to dance. Most of the people on the dance floor were clearing off to get a drink or use the latrines due to the unfamiliarity with the song playing. Instead of pulling away from my arms this girl pulls herself closer and we begin to dance.   
“My name is Margaret in case you were wondering.” She says as I dip her low. Our hips are pressed together, as she arches her back over my arm and I swear she grinds her hips a little just to tease me. Oh I wanted to take this girl right now and fuck in a bathroom stall, but I have to go slowly.   
“Oh and did I mention I have a room in the hotel next door. A room with a very nice bed.” Her sly grin tells me she is inviting me over for what I think. The song is ending and we finish with her leg hooked around mine and her breasts pressed against my chest.  
I drag her off the dance floor and to a bar stool next to where I left my drink. Motioning for the bartender I order her a drink and another one for me. When our drinks arrive I down it quickly and feeling brazen due to the alcohol and adrenaline going through my veins I pull her onto my lap. She grinds her hips again, and it’s all I can do to contain my reaction to just a sharp intake of breath.  
“So about me going back to the hotel with you, I was told not to go home with anyone.” I tell her. I might as well be honest about what Luke said, whether or not I follow that advice.  
“And do you normally follow what other people tell you?” She replies flirtatiously.  
“No.” I say into the skin on the back of her neck that smelled like an intoxicating mix of flowers and something darker. 

 

My daddy warned me not to get so busy  
And suddenly I'm watching you take off your dress  
I couldn't stick around

 

Next thing I know, I was upstairs in what looked like her hotel room. I had a vague memory of giving the bartender some money and her dragging my hand out the door and into the hotel next door. I’m pretty sure we scared some old couple in the elevator with out frantic kissing, but at this point I could care less.  
Margaret backs my legs against the bed and then shoves me down so I’m lying on my back.  
“You have too many clothes sir.” Before she is even finished her sentence I’m unbuttoning my shirt. Her hands drift the hem of her very short dress, the red of her dress matching the scarlet shade of her nails. Agonizingly slowly she pulls the dress over her head and drops it to the floor. Her red bra and red panties against the faint tan of her skin sends a jolt to my nether regions. She bends to undo the black heels but before she gets there my hand darts out quick as a flash and stops her.  
“Leave them on.” She smirks at my request.  
“Kinky. I like that.” And then she pounces on me our lips connecting again in a frantic struggle for dominance.   
Of course at this moment right when I’m about to get laid, my phone rings with the ringtone I’ve assigned to Luke. I reach into my pocket to silence the call and lay the phone on the table next to us. But within three seconds, it’s ringing again. Margaret rolls off me and grabs the phone and hands it back to me.  
“You better get that. It sounds important.” She gives the phone to me and leans back.  
“Hello?” I answer the phone.   
“Hi Tom it’s me Luke.”  
“Yes I’m well aware, now what do you want? I’m currently in a compromising position with a beautiful woman sprawled across a bed.”  
“I’m sorry Tom.” Luke’s tone is that of when he knows he has a ridiculous request but desperately needs my help. “I need you to come back to the hotel room. The meeting with the Marvel representative has been changed to 8 am tomorrow morning and we have a 2-hour drive to their offices. So you have a couple hours to get some sleep and you need all you can get. I’m terribly sorry.”  
“Yeah I’ll grab a cab and head back.” I angrily press the end button and slide my phone away.  
During Luke’s long explanation, Margaret got up and was standing in front of the mirror, reapplying her red lipstick.  
“Do you have to leave?” She asks when I get off the phone.  
“Yeah. I’m terribly sorry. But here we’ll exchange numbers because I’d really like to hear from you tomorrow.” I reach my phone out to her, but the expression on her face when she turns around makes me falter.  
“Really you want to ‘hear from me tomorrow’?” Margaret used air quotations to display her sarcasm. “You met me for the first time 30 minutes ago and we have exchanged less than 100 words. Why would you want to hear from me again?”  
“Because I find you intriguing. May I please have your phone number?” I show her my phone again. She sighs and takes it, jabs a few numbers in and tosses it back.  
“Now if you are quite finished, I’m going back to the club.” I grab my shirt and button it up as I head for the door. She follows with her clutch in her hand, and locks the door behind her. The ride down in the lift is icy and uncomfortable.  
When we get outside I wave down a cab, but by the time I’ve turned around Margaret is already eyeing up a young man who is just entering the club. He gestures her over and she leaves with hardly a backwards glance.  
“Bye Margaret” I call after her but she waves over shoulder and disappears into the club on the arm of a strange man.

 

So text me in the morning  
Tell me you still love me  
I don't believe a single word  
You tell me you're tipsy;   
I tell you you're pretty  
We could spend the night if you're still sure  
But text me in the morning

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Luke banging on my door.  
“Get up you lazy oaf, or we will be late for the meeting with the Marvel rep.” The banging stops when I grunt in response.  
“I’ll be out in 5 minutes, let me just shower first.”  
“Just don’t take too long.” comes the reply.  
After a satisfying shower and a change of clothes, I’m ready to leave when I notice my phone on the table. I slide it open and the first thing I see is Margaret’s contact information. Realizing it’s only six o’clock in the morning I hold off on texting her, but I’m already composing a message in my head.  
While sex last night with her would have been nice, I also want to know more about her, since she seemed intriguing. 

Four Hours Later  
The entire drive with Luke, I stared at my phone, his words going right over my head. All I wanted to do was call Margaret, and see if she still wanted to talk to me. During the meeting with Marvel I was completely distracted, wondering whether or not I should text her or if it is too early in the morning. Finally the meeting ends and Luke and I head out to grab some lunch before we head back to our hotel. The clock on my phone reads 10:05 which I deem as an acceptable hour to text her.   
My fingers type out the message I already wrote in my mind.   
“Hey Margaret. It’s Tom from last night. I’d really love to hear from you. Perhaps we could meet up for coffee or something since I will be in town for the next few weeks.” Hitting send I hope the message wasn’t too weird. It would be irrational of me to expect a response from her right away but I can’t help glancing at my phone every few seconds, hoping for a response. It wasn’t till close to midday when she finally replies.  
“Wow. I guess you did want to get a text from me in the morning. I’d love to get coffee with you. And maybe if you want to we could continue what we started last night.”


End file.
